


Hello Stubborness

by Panic1IWriteFanfics



Category: Daniell Howell Amazing Phil
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic1IWriteFanfics/pseuds/Panic1IWriteFanfics
Summary: You have gone to Dan and Phil's flat to film a gaming video with them, but you soon find out that you're very ill with a cold, and Dan and Phil are determined to help!





	Hello Stubborness

Dan and Phil x Sick Reader Fic - “Hello Stubbornness”  
Started 4/4/18  
Finished 4/19/18

As you wait outside the door of Dan and Phil’s apartment, you shiver in the freezing cold temperature of London. How were you supposed to bloody know it would snow? England weather is so unpredictable. You stand out there, feeling vulnerable in the cold, wearing nothing but a sweatshirt. The door opens, and you are greeted by Dan, and he smiles. “Hello Y/N! Come in, it’s freezing out there.” Before you walk in though, you stifle a sneeze and walk in like it never happened. 

You see Phil sitting on the couch, turning off his phone. He looks up, and his face brightens. “Hello Y/N! Good to see you again!” He walks over and hugs you, and you feel the tickle in your nose. You abruptly pull away, and sneeze into your arm. “Bless you!” The boys say, and you try not to groan. Dan and Phil exchange worried looks. Frick, they knows something’s up. 

“You alright? You didn’t look too comfortable there when you sneezed.” Phil said, rubbing your arm sympathetically. 

“Yeah, and it’s freezing out there and all you have on is a sweatshirt?” Dan adds, and in panic you yank your arm away, and say,  
“I’m fine.” Phil doesn’t protest, but you can tell what you did hurt him, and Dan quickly leaves the conversation to set up the gaming room.

You both awkwardly walk to the gaming room, where Dan is sitting in his spinning chair. You both sit down while Dan turns on the camera. As you sit, you feel the tickle in your nose again. You manage to hold it back with great force, and hope your friends don’t notice. 

“Hello DanAndPhilGAMES grandchildren!” Phil says, waving to the camera, with his usual smile. Wait, if he’s upset, how many times has he pretended to be happy in front of the camera? You shudder at the thought and the cold, and you can feel Phil’s gaze on you. 

“Wow Phil, are you inclining we are the grandparents of our viewers?” Dan says, making a horrified face and trying to move on from my actions.

“Maybe we are, maybe we aren’t. You decide! Um, so today we’re here with Y/N!” Phil said, holding up his hands like he was presenting me.

“Hi guys!” You say as enthusiastically as possible.

“Today is the day Dab goes into labor ladies and gents, so let’s be prepared for some alien babies!” Dan says, as the game loads. 

After filming for one hour, and five sneezes and two coughs later, you can conclude that you are most definitely sick. And you know Phil knows as well, and that Dan does too. When they say goodbye to the camera, you get up quickly and rush out of the room, knowing what is going to happen next.

“Y/N GET BACK HERE!” Phil yells, running after you. Unfortunately, your energy is quite low, so you stop, breathing heavily, and you fall into the chair. Phil stops as well, with Dan behind him. “Admit it, you’re ill! We both know, okay? Your scene in the video kinda gave it away.”

Suddenly you start to shiver, and you say, “N-n-n-no, i-i-it’s f-f-from d-d-ust.” Dan, coming up from behind Phil, frowns and puts his hand on your forehead. His eyes widen, and he looks at Phil. 

“Get the thermometer,” he says. 

“G-g-g-uys, I’m f-f-f-fine.” You say, knowing you’re not. Dan leads you to the couch, and instructs you to lay down. You try to protest, but he is firm and you do as he says. Phil rushes back with the thermometer, and he puts it in your mouth. When it beeps and he takes it out, Phil’s eyes widen. “Thirty eight point three degrees celsius!” You roll your eyes and say, 

“Hello, American here, what is that in fahrenheit, because it doesn’t seem that-”

“One hundred and one degrees fahrenheit.”

“Oh. Um…” You say, as you sit up. “Well guys, thanks for having me, now I better get home BYE!” You try to stand up, but the boys both push you back down. You groan, rubbing your aching head. 

“Oh, no. You’re staying here, where we can take care of you.” Phil said sternly. 

“Besides,” Dan added, pointing out the window. “You can’t get home in this!” Just your luck, England decided to have a huge snow storm. All you could see out the window was white snow, too much to drive in. You groan again, and Phil becomes less stern. 

“Hey, it’s alright Y/N, you’re gonna feel better soon.” Phil said softly, rubbing your shoulder.

“Also, you’re in good hands!”

“Way to be modest, Dan.” 

“Phil, she’s passing out!”

“What?!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your eyes open, and your nose is congested a lot. Your throat burns, and you cough hard. You rub your eyes, and see you’re in Dan and Phil’s guest room. You look around the room, and see Dan asleep in the chair. “Dan?” You say, your voice scratched and raspy. Luckily, Dan has wonderful hearing, and wakes up. He opens his eyes, and stretches with his long arms, and sits up in the chair.

“Hello, Y/N, have a good nap?” He asks, giving you a sympathetic smile. You nod, not wanting to expel your voice anymore than it already is. “PHIL SHE’S AWAKE!” You make a confused look, and Dan adds, “Oh, he’s in the gaming room editing. Don’t worry, he’ll make sure you don’t seem sick in the video.” You put a thumbs up, and Dan smiles. You hear footsteps coming from the stairs, and next thing you know, Phil is poking his head in the door.

“Hello, little lion. Sleep well?” He asks you, coming in with some tea and crackers. He sets them on the side table, and sits on the side of your bed. You nod, and Phil looks at Dan for answers. 

“She’s losing her voice, so she can’t speak.” Dan explained, and Phil sighed, and turned back to you. 

“What are we going to do with you, Y/N?” You point out the window, and Phil laughs. 

“For one, you’re still too sick, and two, England is on lock down. No one is leaving anywhere, and whoever does is an idiot.” Phil adds, and you sigh and make your best “please let me leave I’m fine” face. Phil is skeptical though, and he shakes his head. 

“OK, fine. Prove it. Dan, pull some of your jokes.” Phil says, and he adds, “If you laugh too much you cough, right? Well, this will prove how your cough is.” Your eyes widen, and you know Phil has you beat. All you can laugh at is him and Dan’s jokes, and now they’re being used against you?! Rude. 

“OK Y/N, I just want to say he took me hostage and is forcing me to show how bad my humor is.” Dan said, and you smirk and hold back any laughing. Dan turns to Phil and says, “This has officially turned into the ‘Try Not to Laugh At Dan’s Horrible Life’ challenge.” You put your hands over your mouth, and Phil says to Dan,

“Come on, one more, you’ve almost got her!” Phil said, and Dan replied,

“Here’s a joke: my life.” At this you burst out laughing, and like Phil predicted, you have a coughing fit. You clear your throat, and take a drink of water. You sigh, and nod at Phil.

“Yeah, we all knew it. Hey, do you want to eat some crackers?” Phil asks, and you nod, and Dan walks over and rips open the container… while sending cracker dust all over you. 

“Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!!!” You sneeze continuously, and Dan rubs your back while it happens to make up for his mistake. When you’re done, you fall backwards and rub your face. You then frown, and point at your forehead. Dan puts his palm on your forehead, and his face lights up. 

“Phil, her fever is gone, it broke!” He says excitedly, and you clap for your own sake. Phil is non-responsive, and Dan and you turn around and see Phil staring at the wall. Dan frowns, and walks up to Phil, and snaps his fingers. Phil blinks, and looks at Dan. 

“Sorry, what?” Phil said, his voice lower than normal. You frown, and get up out of bed. Dan tries to stop you, but you smile at him as if you're saying Let me handle this. You walk to Phil, and stand on a desk chair and put your hand on his forehead. “Y/N, I’m-” You put your hand on his mouth so he doesn’t speak, and you say,

“It’s okay, just let me.” You turn to Dan and say softly but surely, “He has a fever.” 

“I do not!” Phil says, but both you and Dan can see he has turned paler than usual, and his nose is starting to run. Dan sighs, and says,

“Y/N, lead me to our room, will you?” Dan asks, as he picks up Phil, who had began to shut down. This scene surprises you very much, and you stare at Dan for a moment. “Oh, did he not tell you we’re together?” You shake your head, and Dan sighs. “Of course we are, Jesus Christ! Now, lead on, my liege.” You smile, and go to Dan’s room, and Phil is put in bed, coughing and moaning. You turn to Dan and say, 

“You have to stay sane. Get us some chicken noodle soup, will ya’ please? I can take care of Phil, I’m already infected anyway.” Dan smiles, and nods. “Will do.” Phil moans, and turns over in bed. You get on the other side and says,

“I know you and Dan are together, but I can give pretty good hugs!” Phil chuckles, and you rub his back as he coughs. 

“You took care of me, so now I take care of you!” You say proudly, as you turn away from Phil and sneeze. Phil chuckles, and hands you a tissue. 

“Let’s just help each other out, alright?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello again, my readers! Thanks so much for reading my second fic on here. If you guys liked it, make sure to share, and comment down below a fanfic you want me to write next! :) I apologize for them both being sickfics, they're just really enjoyable to write. I'll make sure to write something a bit more different next time. Have a good day everyone!


End file.
